Cthulhu (Immortal Mythos)
Summary ] Cthulhu is a Great Old One from the previous Creation who was banished by his father Azathoth to the Abyss. He was saved from certain death by Kaius, who had just recently become the new Omnius; Kaius told Cthulhu that it was not his time to die and he still had a purpose to fulfill. This "purpose" was ambiguous for a long time in the lore until Arbitus returned as a major arc villain, when the fellow Great Old One had restored himself to his prime and regained his former strength, The Slayer was given a task by Kaius: he restored Cthulhu's memories and removed the subconscious limiters placed on him, restoring the Quasi-Immortal to his full power as a Great Old One. Cthulhu then clashed with his brother Arbitus and nearly won until the latter ascended to his true form: The Endbringer. For most of the series, Cthulhu was believed to be the third Immortal and was one of the most feared entities in the early arcs, he was originally a villain in the Immortal Mythos, but has since become a hero like his siblings. Appearance Cthulhu has an inhuman appearance with tentacles and wings however, his personality does not match his appearance. Personality Cthulhu was originally a ruthless conqueror, currently, after reuniting with his family, he is trying to use his powers for good, but while he tries his best, he often does not actually know how to help, he is essentially like a puppy, when it comes to being a hero, he is innocent and still learning. Personal Statistics Alignment: Good (Previously Evil) Name: Cthulhu Immortus/The Conqueror of Worlds/The King of the Sea/The Chaos Elder/The Third Immortal/Embodiment of Madness Origin: Immortal Mythos Gender: Male Age: Unknown but physically 21 Classification: Great Old One (Eldritch) Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: Old Creation Weight: Unknown Height: 7'0" Likes: helping his family and hanging out with his brothers Izreldan and Slenderman Dislikes: Failing his family Eye Color: Green Hair Color: N/A Hobbies: Unknown MBTI: ENTJ Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: The Immortals and The Cosmic Pantheon Previous Affiliation: Infinados and Oblivia Themes: Main Theme: Persecution of the Masses Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C | High 1-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Enhanced Senses, Flight, Elder Magic, Cosmic Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Telepathy, Psychometry, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Forcefield Creation, Clairvoyance, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Quickly healed from burn wounds inflicted by Slenderman's fire), Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 5), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Due to not having a soul), Immunity to Death Manipulation (The concept of death does not apply to Immortals) Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse Level (Classified as an Alpha Level Threat by the SCP Foundation, and was repeatedly stated to be a multiversal threat. Stalemated Slenderman when the latter was at Full Power, with their fight causing a "multiversal quake" and being stated to be capable of destroying the multiverse in its entirety. Fought Izreldan in the past, although it was stated that he lost and was even terrified of the latter) | High Hyperverse level (Clashed with Arbitus when the latter was restored to his full power, easily fracturing his skull and giving him a concussion with one punch; was able to match and even overpower his brother in the following fight, and was regarded by other characters as their best chance at defeating him. In the past, he barely defeated his brother Arbitus after a tough and extremely close fight when the latter was being controlled by Azathoth and was more powerful than usual. Was stated to be one of the most powerful heroes of Old Creation, ranked on the same level as Kaius and Primordia prior to her enhancement by END) Speed: Immeasurable (Matched Slenderman in combat when the latter was at Full Power. Kept up with Izreldan in the past) | Immeasurable (Matched and even overwhelmed Arbitus in close combat) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Comparable to Full Power Slenderman in physical strength. Contended with Izreldan in the past) | Immeasurable (Superior to Arbitus, even being capable of barely overpowering his brother when he was enhanced under Azathoth's control) Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiversal (Harmed Full Power Slenderman with his punches. Fought with Izreldan in the past) | High Hyperversal (Fractured Arbitus's skull and gave him a concussion so intense that he was unable to see for about 3 seconds with a single punch. Traded blows with Arbitus in the past when he was under Azathoth's control and was more powerful than usual) Durability: Low Complex Multiverse Level (Tanked several attacks from Slenderman when the latter was at Full Power. Took hits from Izreldan in the past) | High Hyperverse level (Tanked several attacks from Arbitus when the latter was restored to his full power. Took attacks from his brother Arbitus when he was enhanced under Azathoth's control. Should be as durable as Kaius and Primordia prior to her enhancement by END) Stamina: Infinite Range: Low Complex Multiversal | High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: Balance Energies (Dark and Light Energy) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Quasi-Immortal Physiology: Though he is not actually an Immortal, Cthulhu possesses physiology very similar to one. All Immortals possess tremendous levels of strength and speed, some Immortals even have unique abilities, they are considered to be unkillable as they have no souls, the concept of death does not apply to them, and they can regenerate from complete physical destruction; there are three classes of Immortals: Minor Immortals, Major Immortals, and Prime Immortals; Izreldan is the strongest of them all, he transcends Prime Class as the only Alpha Class Immortal. * Immense Magic Power: '''Cthulhu is by far the strongest Magic User in the multiverse, far outclassing even Jake Caster. On several occasions it has been stated that his Magic is so powerful that it has been mistaken for Reality Warping. * '''Immense Psychic Power: Cthulhu is an immensely powerful psychic, he is capable of even rivaling Slenderman on the Astral Plane, something that was considered impossible by psychics as powerful as Izreldan. Key: Quasi-Immortal | Great Old One Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:ENTJ Characters